Friends Forever
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: How the EDs came to be such good buddies.


Friends Forever  
  
Note: This EENE fic takes place when the Eds were only toddlers. Exactly how did the three meet ? This is how I believe the three became so close !  
  
"Friendship is one of life's greatest treasures."—Unknown  
  
Chapter 1—A Chance Meeting in the Playground  
  
Double D had finished his afternoon nap and had begun to take his stroll, observing nature and its beauty. As he waddled along, he heard a pitiful sounding wailing coming from the distance in a playground he never knew existed. "Hmmm, this must've been erected not too long ago. I must keep this location fresh in my mind for diversion later.", he thought to himself, continuing to waddle along. He was drawn closer to the source of the wailing. A broad-boned toddler his own age with a mono-brow was drying his eyes on his sleeve. He blew his nose on his sleeve as well and sniveled. "Ugh ! So unsanitary.", Double D mused to himself, involuntarily sticking his tongue out. Suddenly, he felt something round by his shoe. It was a blue plastic ball. "Little boy, does this ball belong to you ?", he questioned, hoping that the stout boy would hear him over his sobs. Grinning pleasantly, the boy laughed. "Yeah ! The ball is mine. Please throw it here, ok ?", the other boy said, getting up. He had on a shirt that was baggy and much bigger than it should be, and his jeans had to be held up by a buckle. Weakly, Double D tossed the ball at him, and luckily the other boy wasn't too far away to catch it. Without a second notice, the stout boy threw it back to Double D. "Hey, I wasn't ready yet !", Double D said, with a little pout. "I meant to say 'think fast' but my hands move quicker than my mouth. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha !", the rotund boy said. The blue ball began to roll aimlessly away. "I'll get it back for you, don't worry !", Double D said. "Thank you, red-shirted one !", the flattop redhead called out.  
  
Chapter 2—The Blue Ball of Happiness  
  
As the ball rolled away, it rolled into another toddler's yard. He had been running through the sprinkler to keep cold. He was short in stature, clad in canary yellow swim trunks. He was most decidedly toe- headed. He saw the blue ball and squealed with joy. "A ball ! And it's all mine !", the blonde said, racing after it in a scurry. "Wait just a minute there, young boy...", Double D said, making a dash toward the ball. "Huh ? And who do you think you are, red legs ?", the blonde questioned, poking some fun at Double D's knee-high socks. "I'm Eddward, which is spelled with two D's. And that ball belongs to a redheaded boy I met in the park.", Double D said, grasping up the ball as quickly as he could. "My name is Edward as well, but my mom and dad call me Eddy. I'll do the kind thing and let you give that ball back to the other kid you met in the park.", Eddy answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eddy. Would you care to accompany me ? The poor boy seemed lonely there with no one else to play with except this sphere. ", Double D said in response. "Sure, Double D. Is that nickname ok ? Or would you prefer Sock-o, or something to that effect ?", Eddy said, with a slight snicker. "Double D will be quite efficient. Now, we must make haste to the park. There is a lonesome lad who wants his ball back...", Double D said, leading the way. Eddy couldn't help but be compelled by Double D's humanitarian nature. Besides, this redhead sounded like an interesting character. He had good taste in toys that was for sure.  
  
Chapter 3—Instant Friendship  
  
The redheaded boy had been fiddling around in the sandbox when Double D returned with his ball. "Here it is. It was a long trip, but I managed to keep my word.", Double D said panting a bit from running faster than his miniscule legs would carry him. "Who's the kid in the fancy swim-trunks ?", the redhead asked curiously, quickly forgetting the blue ball. "I'm Eddy. What's your name, kid ?", Eddy responded, with a fox-like grin. It was at that moment that the redhead stood up and ran up to hug Eddy. "My name is Edward too ! Wow ! We must be like brothers !", Edward said, clutching on to Eddy so tightly that he could barely breathe. Double D giggled and murmured, hoping Ed wouldn't hear him comment, "Eddward is my name as well, but Eddy calls me Double D. I think that is easy to remember." "Double D my brother TOO !", Ed said, grasping him as well. "Can't breathe !", Double D said, gasping. "Choking !", Eddy exclaimed, struggling to be released from Ed's mammoth hands. All of a sudden, a shrill voice was heard. "EDDD-WARD !", it shrieked. "Oh, NO ! Mom wants me to come home right away. It's almost time for dinner. And I'm getting hungry.", Ed said, with a slight look of disdain on his face. "It's been a pleasure meeting the both of you. I hope that we can see each other again.", Double D said. "Oh, yeah...Sure ! Hey, Ed ! Don't forget your ball !", Eddy said, tossing the blue ball directly into Ed's hands. Ed laughed, carrying his ball happily. Then the three newly formed friends left and went home.  
  
Epilogue  
  
That's how it all began, with a simple blue ball and the similarity of three names. Who would've thought that such a coincidence would've paired these three together for the rest of their lives. They had very few things in common, other than they enjoyed each other's company greatly and they were like surrogate brothers. But, despite their differences, they would always be together...and all because of a wandering blue ball.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt October 19, 2002 


End file.
